nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Borg (Star Trek)
di un drone Borg]] I Borg sono una specie cyborg dell'universo fantascientifico di Star Trek. Appaiono per la prima volta sullo schermo nella serie televisiva Star Trek: The Next Generation. Sono considerati i nemici più temibili della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. Caratteristiche I Borg sono degli umanoidi provenienti da differenti razze, catturati e modificati attraverso impianti cibernetici che hanno potenziato le loro capacità fisiche e mentali, ma che hanno anche annullato la loro volontà individuale. Sebbene il concetto di individui con impianti cibernetici non sia nuovo nella fantascienza, i Borg si sono distinti da tutti i loro predecessori per l'estrema aggressività della loro specie e per il loro comportamento collettivo. La mente dei Borg è collegata da una struttura collettiva chiamata alveare. L'alveare sembra diretto da un Borg definito la Regina Borg. Questa regina sembra essere l'unico Borg in grado di provare pensieri indipendenti. Non è noto quante regine Borg esistano nell'universo, anche se è assodato che ve ne siano più di una. La finalità dei Borg è, per loro stessa ammissione, il miglioramento e il perfezionamento. I Borg intendono raggiungere questa finalità attraverso l'assimilazione forzata di altre specie intelligenti al fine di comprendere le loro peculiarità biologiche e tecnologiche per poterle integrare nella loro società. L'assimilazione di un individuo di altra specie viene ottenuta iniettando delle nanosonde. Queste nanosonde attaccano l'organismo avversario, modificandolo a livello cellulare, e in brevissimo tempo lo costringono a obbedire alle necessità della collettività. Il motto dei Borg è infatti Voi sarete assimilati, la resistenza è inutile. I Borg hanno un'elevatissima capacità di adattamento e infatti, quando incontrano un ostacolo, lo analizzano e normalmente sviluppano una contromisura che elimina l'ostacolo sia che sia di natura tecnologica che biologica. Anche i colpi di phaser contro delle unità Borg hanno scarso successo: dopo che i primi elementi della specie sono stati colpiti gli altri elementi hanno raccolto sufficienti informazioni per poter adattare i loro scudi personali alle armi rendendo inutili i colpi del phaser. I Borg sono dotati di caratteristiche astronavi a forma di cubo, ma anche di astronavi a forma sferica, utilizzate principalmente per l'esplorazione. Le navi Borg sono in grado di utilizzare la trans curvatura, un metodo di spostamento notevolmente più rapido della propulsione a curvatura. Storia dei contatti Il primo contatto della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti con i Borg avviene a causa dell'intervento di Q che (in Star Trek - The Next Generation) scaglia l'Astronave [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] nel quadrante Beta, nel settore J-25, mettendola in contatto con un cubo Borg ed esponendola alla loro minaccia. L'Enterprise combatte disperatamente contro il cubo Borg ma con scarsi risultati: la superiorità tecnologica dei Borg è schiacciante. Nel momento in cui l'Enterprise sta per soccombere, Q riporta nello spazio Federale l'Enterprise salvandola dai Borg. In seguito, Q dice al capitano Picard "ora che sanno della vostra esistenza, non si fermeranno fino a che non vi avranno trovati". Inizialmente il capitano pensa che Q avesse messo la Federazione dinanzi a una gravissima minaccia, ma in seguito si scopre che i Borg erano già sulle tracce della Federazione e che Q quindi non aveva fatto altro che avvertire la Federazione della minaccia imminente. Il secondo contatto lo si ha nell'episodio in due parti L'attacco dei Borg, ritenuto una delle migliori puntate della serie The Next Generation. In questa puntata i Borg inseguono l'Enterprise D ed assimilano il Capitano Picard facendolo diventare Locutus, il loro portavoce con la Federazione. Durante questa puntata si svolge la battaglia di Wolf 359, nella quale la Flotta viene distrutta dal Cubo Borg mandato per assimilare la Terra nello spazio di Wolf 359. L'Enterprise riesce a recuperare il capitano con una missione molto ardita e in seguito utilizzando gli impianti del capitano riesce a distruggere il Cubo Borg che orbitava attorno alla Terra mentre questo si preparava ad assimilarla. L'Enterprise di Picard incontrerà altre due volte i Borg. Nell'episodio Io Borg,Startrek The Next Generation, Stagione VI, episodio XXIII l'Enterprise capta una richiesta di aiuto che si rivela inviata da un ricognitore borg precipitato su una luna nell'ammasso di Argolys. Tutti i componenti dell'equipaggio sono morti, tranne un adolescente Borg gravemente ferito che viene teletrasportato a bordo e curato dalla dottoressa Crusher. Il Capitano Picard ordina a Data, La Forge e Crusher di individuare un metodo per servirsi del drone per distruggere il Collettivo Borg, ma durante il processo egli inizia a manifestare segni di una emergente autoconsapevolezza e individualità. Così Picard decide di permettere al ragazzo, di nome HughNella traduzione italiana dell'episodio è stato scelto di mantenere il gioco di parole You-Hugh con Tu-Tug., di tornare in seno alla mente collettiva: la speranza di Picard è che, nel breve attimo prima della riassimilazione, l'essenza dell'esperienza dell'individualità possa essere "contagiata" agli altri membri della Collettività Borg. Gli effetti dell'incontro tra Hugh e l'Enterprise sono trattati nel doppio episodio Il Ritorno Dei Borg.Startrek The Next Generation, Stagione VI, episodio XXVI e Stagione VII, episodio I. I Borg del vascello di Hugh hanno sì sperimentato il concetto di individualità, ma, caduti preda del dissenso interno e non ancora capaci di collaborare come individui invece che come parti di un Collettivo, vengono esclusi dalla Collettività Borg. Ridotti alla fame e incapaci di governare il loro stesso vascello, cadono preda delle mire di Lore, il fratello androide di Data. I Borg in seguito diventano dei personaggi ricorrenti nell'universo di Star Trek, diventando inoltre l'elemento centrale di un film, Star Trek: Primo contatto. Nel film i Borg cercano nuovamente di assimilare la Terra, ma questa volta la Flotta Stellare, avendo appreso dagli errori precedenti, riesce a distruggere il Cubo Borg. Appena prima che il Cubo venga distrutto, da questo fuoriesce una sfera borg che apre un vortice temporale, trasferendosi nel passato della Terra allo scopo di impedire la nascita della Federazione. L'Enterprise insegue subito la sfera con l'obiettivo di distruggerla e di impedirle di cambiare il passato. La missione ha successo e l'equipaggio riesce nuovamente a salvare la Terra dall'assimilazione. I Borg diventano una presenza costante nel telefilm Star Trek: Voyager nel quale il capitano dell'astronave Voyager prende come membro stabile dell'equipaggio un ex drone Borg, Sette di Nove, scollegandolo dalla collettività. La nave stellare USS Voyager si trova per di più per quasi tutta la durata della serie nel quadrante Delta, patria dei Borg, trovandosi spesso e (mal)volentieri a combattere con loro. I Borg subiscono una grave sconfitta nel 2377, quando la USS Voyager scopre un fulcro di transcurvatura Borg in una nebulosa. Questo condotto consentiva alle astronavi Borg di spostarsi in pochi secondi in tutta la galassia. Il collettore era molto importante dal punto di vista strategico ed era molto ben difeso, dato che ne esistevano solo sei in tutta la galassia. La Voyager scopre il fulcro grazie ad un'anziana Kathryn Janeway (il capitano della nave) che, raggiunta infine la Terra e ritiratasi col grado di ammiraglio, decide di tornare indietro nel tempo per aiutare la Voyager a fare ritorno dal suo lungo viaggio senza dover attendere per decenni e perdere parte dell'equipaggio. L'ammiraglio vuole che la Voyager utilizzi il fulcro di transcurvatura per tornare sulla Terra, ma il capitano Janeway, una volta resasi conto dell'importanza strategica del fulcro, decide di distruggerlo. L'ammiraglio Janeway si adegua alla decisione del capitano e anzi l'aiuta entrando nel complesso principale dei Borg e riuscendo a infettare con un patogeno neurolitico la regina madre. Questo patogeno disattiva i collegamenti tra i droni Borg e la collettività e provoca l'esplosione del complesso principale. Intanto il capitano Janeway distrugge il collettore utilizzando le armi superiori che l'ammiraglio le ha portato dal XXV secolo e riesce con una fortuna impressionante a riportare la Voyager sulla Terra. Lo stato della collettività Borg dopo la distruzione del collettore e del complesso principale è sconosciuto. Gli eventi occorsi nel film Primo contatto producono un paradosso temporale narrato nella serie Star Trek: Enterprise (seconda stagione, episodio "Rigenerazione"). Alcuni Borg si salvano dalla distruzione della sfera Borg e rimangono congelati al Polo Nord fino a che una missione scientifica non li trova causando la loro liberazione. I Borg prendono rapidamente il sopravvento sulla missione scientifica e riescono a rubare una nave stellare con la quale cercano di scappare. La nave stellare Enterprise NX-01 insegue l'astronave dei Borg e la distrugge. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise scopre anche che i Borg hanno inviato un messaggio alla collettività; tale messaggio sarebbe giunto nel Quadrante Delta nel XXIV secolo, dando inizio probabilmente alle prime incursioni Borg nello spazio federale, tra cui quella nella Zona Neutrale del 2364 (La Zona Neutrale, prima stagione di TNG). Spock ha anche ipotizzato che V'ger, la sonda aliena che l'Enterprise si trova a fronteggiare nel corso del primo film "Star Trek" e che poi si scopre essere un'antica sonda terrestre, la Voyager 6, che dopo centinaia di anni ha preso contatto con una civiltà cibernetica che l'ha modificata, potenziata e rilanciata alla esplorazione del cosmo, altro non sia che il risultato del contatto della tecnologia umana con i Borg. Questo ha fatto anche in modo che Spock non potesse essere assimilato, poiché avendo fatto una fusione mentale con V'ger, le camere di assimilazione Borg hanno trovato i nodi del collettivo già presenti nella sua mente, interrompendo così la procedura, giudicata ridondante.Questa ipotesi viene espressa per la prima volta nel romanzo di William Shatner Il vendicatore, in cui James Kirk viene riportato in vita per mano di un'alleanza tra una fazione ribelle dei Romulani e il Collettivo Borg per uccidere Jean-Luc Picard e facilitare così l'assimilazione della Federazione. Cultura e tecnologia dei Borg Il Collettivo Borg Tramite innesti neurali applicati sul loro corpo, i Borg sono collegati a una rete, il Collettivo, che sfrutta per il suo funzionamento bande di frequenza del subspazio con modalità per certi versi simili al raggio traente. Il primo ad effettuare indagini approfondite sulla tecnologia di interfaccia su cui si regge il Collettivo Borg è stato il Tenente Comandante Data, il quale ne ha determinato parte della natura mediante un'analisi multimodale dei riflessi su Picard.Star Trek The next Generation, Stagione IV, puntata I, "L'attacco dei Borg". Il collettivo, che si comporta come se fosse un unico individuo, pur perseguendo nel suo complesso una ed un'unica missione, è suddiviso in sottounità discrete dette Unimatrici. Le unimatrici sono identificate, come quasi tutto nella cultura Borg, mediante identificativi numerici. L'unimatrice 1 pare essere quella di pertinenza della Regina Borg, ossia il capo del Collettivo, che ne costituisce il "cervello". Oltre a questa suddivisione, i droni sono contrassegnati da designazioni numeriche del tipo "Sette di Nove", che presumibilmente si riferiscono a ulteriori sottodivisioni all'interno della stessa matrice. Oltre alla designazione numerica, i singoli droni sono caratterizzati da una descrizione di ruolo/funzione come coprocessore, subprocessore e simili. Il Drone Tipicamente, i Borg non vengono al mondo come esseri cibernetici, ma gli impianti iniziano in una fase successiva.Startrek The Next Generation, Stagione II, episodio XVI, "Chi è Q?". Tuttavia, le modalità riproduttive dei Borg non sono mai state del tutto chiarite. Quando un individuo non ancora adulto viene catturato e ne inizia il processo di assimilazione, egli viene inserito in una camera maturazionale, all'interno della quale lo si sottopone a un'accelerazione del processo di crescita biologica. Vengono effettuati i vari impianti cibernetici e si inizia la ristrutturazione sinaptica necessaria alla completa integrazione del nuovo drone nel CollettivoStartrek Voyager, Episodio 196, DroneStartrek Voyager, Stagione VI, puntata XVI, "Collettivo".. Al termine di questo processo, il drone entra a far parte a pieno titolo della mente collettiva borg. Il drone rimarrà al servizio del Collettivo fino a quando non cesserà di funzionare. Benché mentre è collegato al Collettivo Borg ogni traccia di individualità venga profondamente soppressa, il drone tende a recuperare gradualmente i suoi ricordi nel caso circostanze esterne causino un'interruzione della connessione con la mente collettiva.Startrek Voyager, Stagione III, Episodio XVII, "Unito".Startrek Voyager, Stagione VI, episodio II, "Istinto di sopravvivenza". A causa della pervasività delle modifiche effettuate, anche se un drone viene separato in maniera permanente dal Collettivo, non è possibile, allo stato delle conoscenze mediche della Flotta Stellare, rimuovere tutti gli impianti. Tanto più indietro nel tempo risale l'assimilazione, tanto più gli impianti divengono necessari alla sopravvivenza dell'ex drone. La Regina Borg La Regina Borg è un drone particolare, in grado di comandare la collettività, ma al tempo stesso è in grado di pensare come un individuo e comprendere le emozioni. La regina Borg ha principalmente l'obiettivo di mediare con eventuali soggetti esterni di altre razze. Infatti la Regina è l'unica entità Borg in grado di agire e di comunicare liberamente, ma tutto ciò deve essere eseguito per il bene della collettività. È impensabile che la regina decida qualcosa all'infuori della collettività. Tuttavia questa entità, pur esistendo per permettere la missione di assimilazione e perfezionamento dei Borg, presenta dei "difetti". Infatti la possibilità di questo particolare Borg di provare emozioni la porta a compiere azioni che potrebbero nuocere alla collettività, pur essendo convinta del contrario. Ad esempio nel film Primo contatto la regina decide di accettare le condizioni del capitano Picard, cioè la liberazione del comandante Data, androide non ancora assimilato, in cambio del ritorno di Picard nella collettività come Locutus di Borg, cioè quel Borg di sesso maschile in maturazione per accompagnare la regina nell'eterna missione dei borg, scelta che porterà alla distruzione dei pochi Borg presenti sull'Enterprise E, grazie ad una pronta azione del comandante Data prima dell'assimilazione di Picard. Altri esempi sono presenti nella serie televisiva Star Trek Voyager, quando, nelle ultime stagioni della serie, la regina cerca in tutti i modi di riprendersi Sette di Nove, strappata alla collettività durante il suo periodo di maturazione per diventare la nuova regina, tanto è vero che quando la Voyager incontra questo individuo ancora Borg riesce a parlare liberamente della collettività. Infine, nell'episodio Endgame (Fine del gioco, Stagione 7, episodi 25-26) della stessa serie televisiva, la stessa Regina Borg viene presumibilmente uccisa infliggendo gravissimi danni all'intera comunità borg con l'assimilazione dell'ammiraglio Janeway, proveniente dal futuro con la missione di far tornare la Voyager a casa prima del tempo. Infatti l'ammiraglio porta con sé un virus (un patogeno neurolitico) che si diffonde al momento della sua assimilazione. Etica e "religione" dei Borg Il fine ultimo dei Borg è raggiungere la perfezione. Per conseguirlo essi assimilano intere culture e civiltà per acquisire peculiarità biologiche e tecnologiche ritenute desiderabili. Tuttavia, il Collettivo vede se stesso come impegnato in un'opera di redenzione dall'imperfezione delle civiltà che assimila: "Assimilando altri esseri alla nostra collettività, li portiamo più vicini alla perfezione".La Regina Borg in Startrek Primo contatto, il film. La tensione verso la perfezione è l'istanza dominante nella vita del Collettivo Borg, cui sono subordinate anche le vite non solo di singoli droni, ma di navi intere o di interi sistemi stellari. I Borg e la morte Per i Borg la morte di un singolo componente è irrilevante; anzi, elementi del collettivo che malfunzionino possono essere smantellati, qualora ripararli sia una scelta meno efficiente o possono essere rifiutati dal collettivo quando la loro imperfezione risulti una potenziale minaccia per le aspirazioni della mente alveare.Startrek The Next Generation, Stagione VI, episodio XXVI e Stagione VII, episodio I, Il ritorno dei Borg parte prima e seconda.Startrek Voyager, Stagione VI, Episodio XVI, Collettività.Startrek Voyager, Stagione VI, episodio XXVI e stagione VII, episodio I, Unimatrice Zero parte prima e seconda. Altre osservazioni sul rapporto tra Borg e morte: * Per i Borg, la morte è tecnicamente reversibile entro settantadue ore dal decesso di un individuo, grazie a una tecnica derivata da una specie assimilata;Startrek Voyager, Stagione IV, puntata XII, Spira Mortale. * Quando un Drone Borg cessa di funzionare, le sue esperienze, i suoi ricordi non cessano di esistere, ma alcune parti vengono comunque conservate all'interno della coscienza collettiva. Frasi ricorrenti Il classico messaggio Borg è: * "Noi siamo i Borg. Le vostre peculiarità biologiche e tecnologiche saranno assimilate. La resistenza è inutile." Nel film Star Trek: Primo contatto il messaggio era: * "Noi siamo i Borg. Abbassate i vostri scudi e arrendetevi. Assimileremo le vostre peculiarità biologiche e tecnologiche alle nostre. La vostra cultura si adatterà a servire noi. La resistenza è inutile". (Questi messaggi sono molto simili al messaggio che i Cyberman hanno pronunciato in più di un'occasione, "Resistere è inutile!" Inoltre una volta il Cybercontroller - equivalente della regina Borg - ha detto al Dottore "Lottare è inutile!") Locutus (Picard assimilato) ha dichiarato prima della battaglia di Wolf 359: * "Io sono Locutus di Borg. La resistenza è inutile. La vostra vita, come è stata, è finita. Da questo momento in avanti, voi sarete al nostro servizio." Nella serie Voyager, i Borg enunciano alla specie 8472, alieni tripodi con un DNA molto complesso occupanti dello spazio "fluido": * "Noi siamo i Borg, l'esistenza come voi la conoscete è terminata, assimileremo le vostre peculiarità biologiche e tecnologiche alle nostre. La resistenza è inutile" Influenza culturale Film In una parte del film MirrorMask (Dave McKean, 2005) compaiono dei cyborg identici l'uno all'altro, con volto femminile, che saltano fuori simultaneamente da scatole metalliche cantando in sincrono il brano (They Long to Be) Close to You ed eseguendo dei movimenti che ricordano gli automi. Le similitudini con i Borg si riscontrano nel fatto di essere calvi e soprattutto nell'avere, al posto dell'occhio destro, un visore (anche se sormontato da un orologio) collegato tramite fili alla scatola cranica. Altre similitudini si possono riscontrare nell'agire simbiotico, che dà l'impressione di una mente collettiva; e nel fatto che la protagonista del film, dopo il contatto con essi, cambi nell'aspetto sia fisico che psicologico, come avviene nell'assimilazione Borg[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re-6eOhrejE&feature=fvw Video dei cyborg di MirrorMask] su YouTube. Nel film Fanboys i protagonisti (fan di Guerre stellari e quindi controparte dei "trekkie") si intrufolano in un convegno di appassionati di Star Trek, e quando vengono smascherati iniziano un battibecco su quale seria fosse la migliore, il più infervorato dei fan di Star Trek, afferma che vorrebbe vedere Darth Vader combattere contro un Borg, consapevole del fatto che avrebbe perso clamorosamente, di contro uno dei protagonisti e quindi sostenitore di Guerre stellari, Windows (Jay Baruchel) per l'esattezza, ribatte dicendo che Darth Vader potrebbe sconfiggere un esercito di Borg solo con la forza del pensiero. Nell'universo espanso di Guerre stellari esiste una razza ispirata dai Borg chiamata Iskalloni, apparsa per la prima volta nel 1993 in un gioco di ruolo. Videogiochi Nel videogioco Spore la specie aliena dei Grox è ispirata ai Borg. Occupano una vasta regione della galassia, sono estremamente aggressivi e dotati di impianti Cyborg. Inizialmente gli sviluppatori avevano pensato di chiamarli Grob (Borg al contrario), ma poi hanno abbandonato l'idea, lasciando tuttavia un file di testo nelle cartelle d'installazione del gioco contenente la dicitura "'''Grox=Borg"'. Inoltre, una delle medaglie che è possibile sbloccare durante il gioco è chiamata ''"Danza con il Diavolo", che si ottiene qualora si riesca a stringere un'alleanza con i Grox, e questo potrebbe essere un richiamo a una frase detta dal Capitano Kathryn Janeway quando, dicendo "What if I made an appeal... to the Devil?", realizza che l'unico modo che hanno per superare lo spazio Borg è stringere un'alleanza con loroStartrek Voyager, Stagione III, episodio XXVI - Il Patto dello Scorpione. Fumetti Nel fumetto italiano Nathan Never, della Sergio Bonelli editore, i Borg hanno ispirato la creazione dei temibili esseri mutanti tecnobiologici noti come Tecnodroidi; nella serie, tuttavia, gli esseri hanno origine da una mutazione genetica dell'Umanità e non dall'innesto successivo di parti biomeccaniche, nascendo già mutati. Note Voci correlate * Biomeccanoide * Cyborg Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Cubo Borg - Sfera Borg Categoria:Specie di Star Trek Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Intelligenza artificiale Categoria:Intelligenza collettiva